The Weak Can Win
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: He has a 4.0 GPA and doesn't stop studying. She is one of the top gymnasts in Japan. They are fond of each other, but when she gets into trouble at the gym, Hanataro happens to be there, thanks to his friends constantly pestering him. What will happen when the small Hanataro is faced against a giant? AU, HanataroXKiyone, one or two instances of bad language. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I cracked this thing out yesterday while being a couch potato, and I used one of the couples you don't often see. I think these two are perfect!**

* * *

Hanataro listened to his friends with a slowly dropping heart, "Guys, I don't want to work out!" he whined. His best friend Ganju clapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Hanataro! We'll help you!"

"Yeah." Chad interjected. Chad was a quiet man, but he was huge. It was odd when he and Hanataro became such good friends. Seeing them together was seeing the polar opposites of the physical spectrum.

"Why do I need to work out though?" He whined again, shifting uncomfortably in his seat in their dorm room in Seireitei University, nestled in the countryside. Hanataro and Ganju had attended high school together, been accepted at Seireitei together and got a dorm room together.

The dorms there were built for three members, and their third had been Sado Yasutora whom they lovingly called Chad after exactly a day of knowing each other. Even as quiet as he was, Chad was friendly and fit in with them great.

"If you want to impress your crush, you need to get stronger! You need to look like this!" Ganju laughed as he whipped off his collared shirt and revealed rippling muscle's and flat abs. Hanataro cringed and dropped his head in his hands, "Guys, I don't think anyone will go for that much muscle..."

Ganju laughed, "That's what you think, my diminutive friend!"

Hanataro sighed as his muscled companion proceeded to flex and pose in front of his mirror. Chad placed a comforting hand on Hanataro's shoulder, "Don't mind him. You are fine as you are."

"Thanks Chad." The big man patted his shoulder again before grabbing his bag, "I'm off to class, I'll see you guys later."

"Wait for me! I have the same class!" Ganju yelled, grabbing his bag and throwing his shirt on sloppily.

"This conversation isn't over!" He laughed as he slammed the door.

Finally by himself, Hanataro scratched his head in exhaustion. This whole issue started two weeks ago when Ganju went snooping in Hanataro's phone and found a text from this girl that he had been talking to. It wasn't anything promiscuous, but it was taken way.

Since then, Ganju had not let Hanataro go more than ten minutes without some mention of protein shakes, gym memberships, joining a sports team, or any number of other stereotypically sexy things. Thank the gods that Ganju didn't even think to look at the name of the girl that had been texting his phone.

Kiyone, a short, blonde, entrancingly beautiful girl that Hanataro had met at a cafe and had breakfast with one morning. They had talked and he had found her to be a wonderful person, and the feeling was mutual. She had asked that they meet again and given him her number.

He was so excited that he completely forgot that he had never gotten a girls number in his entire life. That was a month ago. He had asked her if she would like to go for dinner, and her reply had been what Ganju found.

"_I would love to go to dinner! When and where?_"

If only Hanataro had been closer to his phone when it went off. He was glad Ganju didn't look at the name, because he would have recognized it instantly. Kiyone Kotetsu, the number two gymnast in Japan. She was everything Hanataro was not.

Confident, sexy, popular and her grades were incredible. However, Hanataro beat her there. He had a perfect grade point average in his Physical Psychology major, something she did not have. It was his only claim above her, yet he never once called it into question. He didn't want to observe their friendship, and possible relationship, from a stand point of better and worse. He wanted to be equal with her.

This is where his insecurity jumped in. She sometimes had to cancel on him due to her training, or because she had a social commitment. He wanted to be a part of all that, but at the same time, he didn't want anything to do with all that.

He usually has some trouble sleeping on these nights when she was so busy. He was afraid that she was overdoing things because the world championships were coming up.

A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts. He straightened his shirt out and opened the door, "Can I help you?"

In front of him stood a tall, orange haired man with a scary looking scowl, and beside him stood a short, raven haired girl that Hanataro recognized as Rukia Kuchiki. She was a nice girl who was a standout in her Modern Fashion major. Word was that she was taking an internship in Tokyo for clothing design.

"You're Hanataro, right?" The orange haired man asked gruffly. Rukia smacked his back, "Ichigo, be nice. You know the effect you have on people when you look like that."

He rolled his eyes before focusing back on Hanataro, "Listen, Ganju asked me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you at the gym after his class."

"He asked you to come personally tell me that?" Hanataro asked, a little miffed. Why couldn't his stupid friend just text him? Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, and I owed him a favor, so that's that." He didn't even wait for Hanataro to say anything and walked off. Rukia cast him an annoyed glare and said goodbye's for both of them before hurrying away.

XXX

Hanataro sat now on a bench outside the gym, watching massive muscle heads walk in and out comparing muscles and something called 'bronze'. They would be discussing if it was chest day, or leg day, or whatever.

"Hanataro! Ichigo found you huh?" Ganju called as he approached, a sleeveless shirt with the word _Shiba_ emblazoned across the front. Ganju's sister Kukaku owned a big sports goods company by the name of Shiba, their family name, so Ganju got tons of athletic gear for free.

"Ganju, I'm not working out with you. I have better things to do." He said with a hint of seriousness in his tone. Ganju pouted and threw a rough shoulder over his friend, "Oh, come on! I know there is a girl who is interested in you, but how will it look if you show up and she is stronger than you? You know that's an insult to your manhood!"

_If only you knew it was Kiyone_. Hanataro thought. She might even be stronger than Ganju due to the incredible strength needed to do the things she does on a daily basis.

"Ganju, I have to go. I have an exam to get studying for, I can't waste my time with this."

It was then that a yell came from inside the gym and several people came running out. Hanataro shot Ganju a look before running inside. A small crowd was gathered around a pull up bar that stood at the edge of a flat stretching area.

Ganju and Hanataro ran over to the crowd and pushed their way to the front. The captain of the kendo team, a man with a history of beating his opponents into paralysis and other violence stood with his bare back to the crowd, the scars streaming up and down like valleys on a map. He had a violent life, filled with gangs, crime and jail, but he had managed to make it into Seireitei University. No clue how.

Everybody knew him as Kenpachi. He had no official name, and wrote Kenpachi on any form that he was given. Some people had come to call him the God of Strength. Now, Hanataro could hear the horrible grate of his almost canine like teeth grinding against each other.

"You're lucky I don't kill you here, bitch!" He yelled at an unknown victim. Hanataro nudged the man next to him, "What happened?"

The man he nudged was tall and bald, with a mean looking snarl, "Well, the dumb girl challenged Kenpachi to a pull up contest because he wanted her off the bar. So they had a contest, and..."

He looked like he was struggling with the words, chewing on them with disgust. Hanataro gave him his minute before the bald man spoke again, "_He lost_."

Kenpachi Zaraki, the God of Strength had lost in some physical competition. This piqued Hanataro's interest because whoever beat him must be some demon born of a weight room, and nursed on protein shakes.

Deciding to figure out who it was that had done this, Hanataro wormed his way around the crowd, Ganju helping him out, to the far right side. When he saw who was the focus of Zaraki's rage, his heart and brain fell to the floor and rolled away.

Kiyone stood there in tight workout clothing, her defiant scowl not wavering an inch under Kenpachi's glare. Her shoulder length blonde hair tied up in a tight bun, with four strands that refused to stay put. She looked more beautiful than he could ever imagine.

Now though, she looked confident, but as someone who has an extremely deep understanding of physical psychology, Hanataro could tell that she was scared.

Her legs had a telltale wobble, her eyes twitched and flickered, and even though she had just worked out, her palms shone with more sweat than usual. A vein pulsing in her neck showed that she was tense, not relaxed in her defiance.

"You lost, Zaraki! Leave!" She yelled, and even in her yell, Hanataro detected a sliver of doubt. Zaraki grinned evilly at her, "So, you ready for the beating I'm about to give you?"

The crowd split across from Hanataro and a blonde haired man of middle height stepped out between Kiyone and Kenpachi. Hanataro recognized him as Izuru Kira, the boyfriend of Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone's sister.

Kira was a pole vaulter on the athletics squad at the university, but now he looked like a man on a mission, "Kenpachi, back off. You lost. Leave Kiyone alone."

Kenpachi turned his sneer on Kira, "You her boyfriend? You might be strong, but I'll still break your legs!" Kenpachi knew that Kira was with Isane, but he said what he did to draw any emotional response from the blonde. He was unsuccessful.

"It may be a hopeless fight for me, but you should be embarrassed if you do anything here today." Kira said confidently. Zaraki took a threatening step toward him, "Hope your boyfriend likes pain, Kotetsu." Zaraki growled.

"No, I actually don't." Hanataro said, stepping forward. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it might pound it's way out the back of his chest. The crowd looked at him with unrestrained surprise before the expressions turned to horror.

_What the hell am I doing?! _His brain screamed. He had practically just sentenced himself to death by public dismemberment. How did he even come to be here? His brain definitely didn't agree with him stepping out and saying something...he sort of just did it without thinking.

Kiyone's face wore the same image of horror that everyone else did, but she snapped out before the others, "Hanataro! Get out of here, what are you doing?!" She hissed.

"Helping you." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. Zaraki had now turned his glare on the small man, "You are her boyfriend? Does she use you for curls?" He laughed. The sting of such comments had stopped worrying him years and years ago, and Hanataro didn't grace the comment with a reply.

"Hanataro, please! Don't get involved!" Kiyone insisted, inching towards him. Zaraki growled and quickly placed himself between them, "Stay there, Kotetsu. I want you to watch!" He sneered.

People in the crowd began to yell for Hanataro to run away, told him to pack up and leave or Zaraki would kill him.

Hanataro stood his ground proudly even though his heart, gut and brain told him exactly otherwise. He had thought of an idea, he just hoped it would work.

Zaraki yelled his charge and lowered his head. Perfect. Sidestepping the massive man, Hanataro placed two fingers on either side of Zaraki's spine at the base of his neck and pushed with practiced precision.

To the audible surprise of everyone, and the pride of success in Hanataro's chest, Zaraki tumbled to the floor with a crash.

The room was silent as everyone expected Zaraki to jump up and tear the young man's limbs off, but he didn't move, only groaned. "What did you do to me!? What is this!?" he yelled angrily.

Hanataro crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I inflicted a temporary nerve block on your entire body. All the nerves that connect to your spinal cord below the base of your neck cannot get impulses through to your brain, leaving you paralyzed. For now."

Zaraki screamed in protest and gave oaths of bloody revenge, but Hanataro left the gym as fast as he could. The air was too stale in there to hang around, and he needed the freshness from outside to help calm his pounding heart.

People cheered and clapped him on the back for his showing as they left the gym, gathering around him in a crowd. Ganju pushed through, "Ha! I knew my lessons would help you eventually!"

"You had nothing to do with it Ganju," Chad said, coming through the throng of people, "I heard what you did, Hanataro. I'm proud."

"T-thanks Chad." he mumbled. He was suddenly whipped around by a seemingly furious Kiyone, "What were you saying in there, huh?! You're my boyfriend!? Doing that does _not _make you my boyfriend, mister!"

Hanataro didn't have time to say anything before her soft lips touched his tenderly. They tasted a bit salty and dry...but he liked it. The kiss went on for another few seconds, the aww's and whoops sounding around them.

Kiyone broke the kiss and smiled, a scarlet blush painted on her cheeks, "But it's a good start." she smiled and walked off through the crowd.

Hanataro touched his lips. That was amazing. He watched as the blonde bun bobbed away towards the parking lot.

"Anything for you, Kiyone." He whispered.

* * *

**Small people can be such deadly adversaries :P I know this because I'm a pretty big person, and small people get to me all the time. Size isn't everything folks!**

**Anyhow, please don't yell at me about the nerve block that Hanataro inflicted. I don't know if that's even possible, I know that there are pressure points on the human body that can make parts go numb, but I needed something bigger than that. So just assume that you can make someone completely paralyzed for a few minutes with a push on the neck xD**


End file.
